This is an application for partial funding of a Conference on Molecular Biology and Infectious Diseases, being held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB), from July 17-22, 1988 at the FASEB Conference facility at Copper Mountain, Colorado. Participation will be limited to 155 scientist applicants, who will be selected on the basis of their expertise and interests as most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive environment. The meeting will focus specifically on molecular mechanisms of microbial pathogenesis and immunity. The conference will consist of nine scientific sessions, each with four speakers and a discussion leder; in additon, there will be two poster sessions during the week. The meeting will bring together basic molecular biologists, geneticists, and immunologists with those working in pathogenic microbial systems, primarily parasites and bacteria. In addition, there will be two sessions devoted to the molecular biology and pathogenesis of AIDS. Discussions will emphasize those molecules and genes which have been demonstrated to play a role in promoting microbial survival on the one hand, or host resistance and immunity on the other. The meeting is intended to appeal to those individuals who are now studying or hope to study these problems using contemporary molecular biological and genetic approaches.